Kirby's Universe
Kirby's Universe is the successor to Kirby: Triple Deluxe, and takes storyline elements from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, ''and ''Kirby's Return to Dreamland. ''It was released worldwide on April 27, 2016, to celebrate the 30th Anniversary of the series. It continues the Dark Matter Trilogy. Gameplay The game plays similar to most Kirby games. However, in some stages, the Microphone installed within the Gamepad needs to be used. Players can use the stylus to aim where Kirby is inhaling, allowing players to also inhale straight-up. The copy abilities from the last game are in it also, along with returning ones, such as Plasma, Yo-Yo, Animal, Hi-Jump, and the new ability, Stealth. There is a Mega Ability called Warrior, where Kirby wield a blade surrounded by light, along with a modified version of the sword-hat. For the first time in a Kirby game, an area can be freely explored, not limiting to only left and right. There is a home-area, where items, upgrades, and other merchandise can be purchased. Plot Kirby, Dedede, Meta Knight, and Bandana-Waddle Dee are busy practicing fighting with each other, when Dedede's castle comes under attack by dozens of glowing monsters. When they attempt to get in the castle, the doors burst open, and they see, much to their surprise, Magolor. He remains silent, and has glowing eyes, and starts to slam them all into the castle walls. Any attempt to subdue him was futile. He then blasts them into the sky, at such a fast speed they land on Ripple Star. They are all seperated. After exploring the first world, Kirby enters a village-like area, where he sees the inhabitants are fairies. A bit more exploring, and he bumps into Ribbon, who appears to be in a panic. She is happy to see him, and tells him that Magolor invaded their planet, put the queen into an eternal sleep, and left his minions on their planet. She tells him that all the corners of the planet are causing problems. She tells him they should go to Indigo Island first, where a giant monster is blocking off the supply to fresh water. Ribbon from then on acts as the pause menu guide, and gives info on bosses. After a bit of exploring, they find the port, and head off to the island. They are suddenly attacked on the boat by Bandana-Waddle Dee, who looks insane. After knocking sense into him, he explains what happened on the island, and joins Kirby as a playable character. After defeating the island's boss, Acro-Bat, they head back to the town. Kirby can start helping a florist named Flora grow her flowers. They set off to Sunny Savannah, where several tourists are being held prisoner in the ruins. They are attacked by King Dedede, who is under a spell. After saving him, he joins as a playable character. After defeating the boss, Glyph, they head back to town. More shops are opened up after this. Next is Erupting End, where countless volcanos have been erupting, cutting off access to the farmlands. After fighting Meta-Knight, who mistook them for monsters, he joins the group as well. They journey deep inside the main volcano, where they find and defeat Malleo. A restaurant is then opened, where Kirby can grab a bite to eat if he is low on health. With all of Ripple Star's problems gone, the Fairy colony directs the group to Rough Rocks, where a cannon that can shoot them back to Pop Star is. On the way up the mountain, it starts getting stormy, and they defeat the cause of the storm, Kracko. The cannon shoots the group to Pop Star, where they find an all-out war with Magolor's forces, and the residents of Dream Land. Kirby finds his old friend Gooey, who gives Kirby the ability to fly for an infinite period of time. After getting to Castle Dedede, they fight Magolor, who appears to have dark powers. After defeating him, the group locks up Magolor, but an ominous eye surrounded by darkness overlooks the castle. However, if Kirby has gained gifts from all the residents of Ripple Star, upon defeating Magolor, he wakes up in a daze as a dark power leaves his body. It manifests into a Dark Matter, who flees upon seeing Kirby. The group runs after the Dark Matter, but Magolor chases after them and insists he join them to make up for his betrayal in 'Kirby's Return to Dreamland. He informs them the Dark Matter has probably fled to the geysers, which lead directly to an ancient relic called "The Galactic Lance". Kirby can also return to the ruined Dreamland, where he can help residents rebuild the kingdom. The group eventually gain access to the Star Ladder, and fight their way up. After defeating the lance's guardian, Kirby pulls it out of the boss's hands, and is pulled up to space by the lance, where he fights a giant cluster of Dark Matters. After defeating them, everyone else is pulled up, and they enter the Dark Star. After getting through, they are attacked by a giant, dark hand, which, once defeated, is revealed to connect to the center of the star, if Kirby has helped everyone in Dreamland rebuild the kingdom. They approach a newly reborn Zero, who Magolor then proclaims was the voice in his head controlling him. After a gruesome battle, Zero is defeated, and disappears into the abyss. Kirby comes back to Pop Star, where he is welcomed as a hero. Ribbon says a tearful goodbye to Kirby as she sets out to find a way to awaken her queen. However, in Galacta Mode, after being defeated, Zero flies out of the abyss and absorbs all of the Dark Matters it had created, and Gooey, being innocent and good-hearted, sacrifices himself to give Zero a weak-spot. Zero taunts Kirby, and shows him all of his friends knocked out, claiming it will kill them all. Kirby's lance then shines, and several beams of light starts entering into Kirby, which are revealed to be the good thoughts and prayers of all the friends he had made. His friends regain conciousness, and, to their surprise, Kirby becomes fully armored, and grows angelic wings, looking exactly like Galacta Knight. After an epic battle, Kirby weakens Zero to the point he is able to see his surroundings. Zero then taunts Kirby one last time, crying a bloody tear as it speaks for the first time, saying, "If I can't feel happiness, if I can't have friends, then why do I exist?" It then threatens to consume Ribbon, and Kirby aims his lance at Zero, and shoots all the happiness within it straight at Zero. Zero dies for the last time, with a strange silhouette appearing over its head before it dies. Kirby mourns the death of Gooey, but is then tackled by Gooey, who was seperated by the beam Kirby shot at Zero. They head to Ripple Star, where the Queen is awakened, and both planets have a festival, celebrating the true defeat of Zero. A teleportation gate is built so residents of both planets can visit each other. A giant statue of the group is carved, and Kirby does his trademark dance in front of it, along with everyone else. If the player starts after the game has been finished, they can get through an obstacle course made for Kirby and his friends. Worlds World 1: Morning Mist World 2: Indigo Island World 3: Sunny Savannah World 4: Erupting End World 5: Rough Rocks World 6: Amazing Attack World 7: Big Blast World 8: Lengthy Ladders World 9: Endless Eternity World 10: Fiesty Festival Bosses '''Misty Woods: '''A tree that oddly has the ability to create fog. Some say its breath has healing abilities. '''Acro-Bat: '''This whale for an odd reason has wings attached to it. It has scared away many who tried to come to the island. '''Glyph: '''An odd carving in a wall that came to live. It depicts an evil sorcerer who set an entire portion of Ripple Star on fire. '''Malleo: '''A fire deity who has woken up from his ancient slumber, he controls all lava underneath Ripple Star. He wields a giant hammer, and a boastful mustache. '''Kracko: '''The cloud that never gives up, Kracko has gained the ability to summon entire tornadoes. '''Dark Magolor: The perpetrator of the attacks on both Pop Star and Ripple Star. He and Kirby are rivals on friendly terms, so his act of vengeance goes unexplained. Imanust: '''An angry fish trapped underneath the geysers, he is the only thing in the way of getting to the Star Ladder. '''Mega Edge: '''The leader of Giga Edges, he guards the Galacatic Lance, the last weapon that can kill Dark Matters. '''Dark Matter Cluster: A giant cluster of Dark Matters defending the Dark Star, they can regenerate unless a certain sword is used. Dark Hand: 'A hand of some sort of creature made of pure misery. '''Zero-Three: '''The third incarnation of Zero, the God of Misery. ''Extra 'Negative Zero: '''After fusing with all Dark Matter, including, unfortunately, Gooey, Zero is now a being who cannot think, feel, or reason. All it knows now is one word. ''Revenge. '''Credits: '''Fight all of the people involved in the creation of the game! (Note: Completion of Credits fight will unlock the ability to fast forward, or skip the credits on beating the final boss). '''Magolor: '''To test his skills against Kirby, Magolor challenges Kirby to a fight in the arena. Once halfway finished, he will grab a katana and attack with it. Extras '''Meta Fight: Meta-Knight is faced by a never-ending onslaught of enemies. See how long you can survive, and share your times and kills with Miiverse! '''Waddle Defense: '''When King Dedede is gone, the castle is attacked! Arrange Waddle-Dees commanded by Bandana-Waddle Dee to take on the enemy, and work your way up to the boss! '''Duck, Dodge, Dash: '''Prevent King Dedede from being hit by random projectiles, and get to the end of the course in the fastest time possible. '''Magolor's Arena: '''Magolor has put together an arena for Kirby to fight his past enemies in! '''The True Arena: '''Magolor has put together a stronger arena with tougher enemies that he created with his magic. '''Galacta Mode: '''What if the Galactic Lance was found at the beginning of the game before Magolor blasted them off the planet? Fight through the entire game using only the lance, and see how powerful it is for yourself! Characters Protagonists '''Kirby: '''The main protagonist, the pink puffball, and the all round guy has returned! '''Ribbon: '''Kirby's sidekick, and possibly girlfriend, she manages the group's items, and gives info on places and enemies. '''Bandana-Waddle Dee: '''The spear-wielding Waddle-Dee himself, he is not one who can simply be plowed over. '''King Dedede: '''The gluttonious, self-declared king of Dreamland. After being kidnapped by Taranza, he grew paranoid of being kidnapped, and put an anti-possession helmet on himself. Too bad it didn't apply to magic! '''Meta Knight: '''The enigmatic anti-hero, Meta-Knight, has returned. He seemed to be looking for something when the events of the game occured. '''Gooey: '''Kirby's best pal, he had moved into Dreamland, and lived a cozy life until Magolor's attack. He gives Kirby the ability to fly infinitely. He sacrifices himself to help Kirby defeat Negative-Zero, but fortunately survives. '''Magolor: '''For some reason, he was randomly possessed by a Dark Matter, and forced to attack Dream Land. He feels remorse for his actions in a past adventure of Kirby's. Changes Fighting- The fighter ability was removed, as it was transitioned into Kirby's default fighting system if he has no copy ability. Free-Walking: For the past Kirby games, Kirby could only move left and right, but in Kirby's Universe, he is able to move backwards and forwards as well, allowing him to explore, and giving a sense of freedom. Category:Kirby Games